


Caught Red Handed

by TheAngstLord



Series: Love Like Yours [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: After the incident from 10 years ago, Muriel now thinks it's slightly possible to ignite a flame between him and the one who saved him.
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Love Like Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759381
Kudos: 11





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Love Like Yours Fest Day 2!

Muriel never would have thought that what was supposed to be his demise would be a brand new beginning.

He was left behind by his companion wolf, Inanna, not too long ago, most likely out of fear or in an attempt to get help from his childhood friend, Asra.

He couldn’t blame her, really. The thought of having to fight against a ghost whose intention is to kill you can be a very scary idea. One that chases you around and continues to talk to you about your past doings. One that tries to manipulate you into coming out of the shadows. One that threatens everything you have left.

Who he could blame though, was only himself.

He should’ve renewed the charms sooner. He should’ve been more frequent in his strolls around the forest. He should’ve this, he should’ve that.

There was so much more he could've done, but he didn’t. He was an idiot, and now he got himself in this situation, fighting for his life from the monster who haunts him. The one who hurt him. The one who will never leave him alone.

Although he was still fighting for his life and for the heart of the forest, he knew one thing for sure. He was going to die here today, right along with that innocent spirit of the forest.

Well, that’s what he thought, back then.

He was saved by a giant, one who was able to carry him all the way back to his hut. His name was...Tarvos.

He helped treat his wounds back at his hut, with no hesitation in his eyes. He, who is supposed to be a complete stranger, was helped by someone who happened to be dragged along by his wolf, Inanna. Was he only doing this for her?

Turns out, no. He genuinely wanted to help. Muriel could never understand why.

He told him to leave after he was all healed up but…

He kept coming back. Over and over again, almost every day.

And now here they were, this over 7 foot giant cooking him a full meal. He didn’t know why...eggs were just fine with him. He always has eggs. Eggs were good. But to be honest, the stew was smelling pretty good right now.

He smelled fresh onions in the air, along with chicken, salt, and many other types of spices.

“I’m making stew.” Tarvos says gently, which snaps Muriel out of his thoughts. “Though, I’m not sure if this is enough spice. Want to try it?”

“...Why?”

“Well, this is for you! I want to make sure it’s delicious by your standards. C’mon, give it a try.” Tarvos holds up the spoon.

Muriel grumbles, chains rattling as he got up to shuffle over.

“Say ‘aah’.” He holds up the spoon to him.

Muriel blushes brightly, sputtering. “W-Why?? I-I can do it myself!” He takes the spoon out of his hand, ears burning.

“I know you can, but the point is for you to relax for a little bit!”

Muriel pouts, turning away from him.

He huffs a bit before finally testing the stew, and his eyes light up. “I...It’s good.”

Really good.

“I’m glad you think so! It should be ready in a few minutes...so relax, please?”

For some odd reason...he couldn’t resist against those eyes. Those...ocean blue eyes.

“....fine.” He mumbles.

Muriel shuffles over to his bed, carefully sitting down while Inanna joins him, resting her head on his lap.

He couldn’t help but stare at the man...Tarvos...he was all too familiar.

When Asra brought him back to life from the plague...and he couldn’t remember any events of his past life. That was a good thing.

If he knew what Muriel was, he wouldn’t be anywhere near him.

….Why was he fearful of that?

He even gave him a myrrh pouch—that wasn’t supposed to happen. Why did he want him to remember him?...He wanted to be alone...or was that a lie he kept telling himself? T-That couldn’t be it. He wanted to be, he deserved to be!

He’s an idiot. Truly an idiot. He always will be.

“All done!” Tarvos calls out, bringing a steaming bowl towards him. “Careful, it’s hot.”

He carefully takes it from him. “...thank you.” He mumbles.

“No problem!”

And just like that, Tarvos was back in the kitchen to pour himself a bowl.

He...Why was he staring?

Muriel couldn’t understand why he was doing it...was it yearning? Was he so desperate for company that he let him stay? 

His mind trailed to other thoughts...of Tarvos living here...just being with him…

His heart flutters in his chest as he thinks of him, a blush creeping onto his cheeks and ears. It kept getting worse as he imagined...being in his arms. Imagining him holding him for the longest time, and just a very comfortable silence.

Maybe...him being around wouldn’t be so bad…

Although he was loud, and very talkative while he was not, he was…somehow nice to be around.

As Muriel’s mind wandered, Tarvos stared at him for a little bit as a light flush settled on his face.

Muriel was quite the character...and he wants to know more about him.

He sees Muriel as someone who thinks he’s undeserving of love, which is not true.

He wants to take care of him...to love him. To hold him close, and tell him everything would be okay. Maybe one day he can convince him to take off those chains. He doesn’t know what he’s done, but he knows for a fact that it could have been his fault. He was an incredibly sweet man, with a special love for plants and animals. He could see it in the figurines he wilts with his calloused hands. He can also see the pure care in his eyes when he looks at Asra. 

He hopes that when he’s ready, Muriel will give him the chance of something more.


End file.
